Responses to Chelsie-Anon prompts & Chelsie Ficlets
by Mona Love
Summary: I love these two... They are totally killing me ;)
1. Chapter 1

_It is the end of the night, Charles has shoo-ed the staff off to bed with empty threats of early morning tasks. He walks into her parlor bearing a tray and after pouring two glasses, he sits next to her on the settee. "There was only one serving of the Crepe Suzette, will you share with me?" He holds the fork out such that she has to lean in to receive the bite of crepe. Caramel sauces drips down her chin and she giggles as she reaches up to wipe her chin with her finger. What happens next?_

Elsie smiles as she accepts the bite from Charles. The whole while thinking it was so out of character for him to be so forward in this manner. She feels his gaze on her like it's burning holes through her skin, and she can only describe it as looking lustful. She exhales shakily as the fork comes closer to her mouth. Charles watches as her tongue snakes out to accept the delicious treat into her mouth. Warm caramel sauce pours off the bite onto her lip, then slowly drips down her chin. Elsie giggles nervously and reaches her finger up, capturing the sweet sauce and sliding her finger into her mouth. The act elicits a deep moan from Charles as he watches Elsie suck the caramel from her finger, the imaginings of his mind causing a stirring in his trousers. He had felt this way around her many times over the years. She had always evoked a burning need in him that he was usually able to satisfy in the quiet dark of his lonely bedroom. Tonight he is on fire for her.  
Elsie glances back up into his eyes when she hears his moan. She slowly withdraws her finger from her lips. "That's very good Mr. Carson. Are you not going to try any?" Elsie asks, her Scottish lilt coming out in a sensual purr.  
Without a word she takes the fork from his hand and scoops up a large piece of crepe, holding her hand under the fork to protect his shirt from the drips of caramel. His mouth opens slightly as she leans in and slips the treat into his mouth. Her fingers are covered in the sticky caramel and she pulls back to slip them in her mouth, taking in the first finger slowly while holding his gaze. Charles reaches out and takes her hand, slowly pulling her finger from her mouth he brings it to his lips and gently takes it in before moving onto the next. Each finger slowly being sucked and licked clean by Charles hot and willing mouth. Their breathing could now only be described as panting. Their bodies humming in some new, but not unfamiliar way. He slips her last delicate finger from his mouth, his tongue tracing along her palm, collecting every last bit of sauce. "Elsie." He whispers against her hand.  
She is shaking, her body vibrating, her center pulsing so hard she is sure he can feel her even with their distance on the settee. She instinctively glances down at his trousers, seeing the large bulge that has formed while they enjoyed their dessert. Charles still has her hand, is kissing along her wrist now, pulling her closer to him. She instinctively obeys, her other hand reaching up to press against his solid chest. His hand caresses her cheek, sliding back into her hair as he pulls her in closer. He kisses the corner of her mouth, his tongue darting out to lick the caramel still left on her lip. "Oh, Elsie. You taste so good. I always knew you would." Charles deep voice whispered into her ear.  
"Oh Charles.. What are we doing? Oh yes.. Oh.. Mmmm." Elsie was lost, her eyes shutting as her body gave in to the pleasures of his mouth. Their kissing heated and passionate, full of hot lust and impatience. Charles kisses moving lower as his nimble fingers undid the buttons of her dress. Her own moving down his shirt, before pulling it out of his trousers and off. She slid her arms out of her dress and pulled away from Charles' grip just long enough to slide the garment off her body. Pulling her corset off with it. Charles pulls her back down against the settee. Sliding the delicate straps off her shoulders, exposing her beautiful full breasts. His finger reached out to the tray and he scooped a large dollop of caramel off the plate. Bringing it to the silky white skin of her breasts, he rubbed the caramel around the hard pink tips of her sensitive nipples. Elsie moaned and sighed underneath his touching. His mouth lowered, taking the nipple and slowly sucking and licking the sweet sauce off her body. His sticky fingers trailed down, pulling her shift and slowly exposing her body to him. Elsie instinctively lifted her hips as he slid her shift down, pulling her silk undergarments with it. She lay naked beneath him, yet she was far from embarrassed or nervous. She boldly took his hand in hers and brought his finger to her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick the remaining caramel before she sucked earnestly on the tip. Charles' mind raced with images of her sucking on other parts of his body and he pushed his hard length down into her. Her hands immediately moved between them grasping at his belt and trouser fastenings. She had them loosened and her hands went to his bottom, pushing his clothes from his body. Charles slid off long enough to remove his clothing, and returned to his spot hovering over Elsie's naked body. His lips found hers again and they fell back into their heated kisses, Charles lips once again running down Elsie's body. He felt her tense as he lowered further, his lips gently kissing her most sensitive area. Her hips bucked up against him and he lost control. He sucked and licked her hot wet center. His tongue delving into her depths, his lips surrounding her soft bud and sucking intently. Elsie cries and gasps pushing him on, his thick length throbbing and jumping at the sweet taste of her. He slipped two fingers inside her, pumping in rhythm with his sucking and licking. It was only moments before he felt her shuddering around him. Her thighs shaking against his face as her hands clasped his head and her mouth screamed his name.  
Charles moved up her body, kissing her gently on the lips and sliding next to her on the settee, his arm wrapping around her soft silky stomach. His hand held her breast as he slowly toyed with her nipple.  
Elsie turns towards him whispering in his ear as her lips kiss down his neck. "Oh Charles. That was amazing. But I'm not quite done with our special treat." Elsie's hand slid down his body taking his rock hard member in her hand. "I'm still hungry Charles." She purred seductively into his chest. She slid down further while reaching to their plate and gathering a generous helping of caramel on her fingers. She brought the caramel down and circled his shaft slowly caressing the tip and spreading the caramel down his length. He watched as she licked the caramel gathered on his tip, before her lips wrapped around him. She moved up and down along his member, sucking roughly as her hand grasped his base tightly. Charles deeply moaning her name as his hands wound in her hair. "Elsie, come her love. I want you properly." His deep voice commanding her upward, her lips left his shaft and she slid up him, rubbing her breasts slowly along his chest until her lips met his. Their tongues intertwining passionately as they kissed deeply, pouring their love into one another. Their years of longing for each other slowly being satiated by their mutual surrender. Charles grabbed Elsie's thighs forcefully, pulling them along either side of him as he positioned himself at her center. Elsie slowly lowered her body down onto his shaft, her teeth biting firmly into her bottom lip as a gasp of pain and pleasure escaped her throat. She slowly moved above him, Charles letting her grow accustom to his large, thick shaft. She road him slowly at first, then thrust quicker and harder against him as she felt herself climaxing once again. Charles bucked his hips up against her, his hands on her small hips, pushing and pulling her against him until he felt her tighten and pulsate around him. Elsie's head threw back in pleasure as she shook and tightened around him. Charles sat up pushing her back against the sofa and lifting her legs flush against his chest, her bottom lifting and meeting him, he thrust into her quickly, pushing deep inside her, repeating his movement over and over, thrusting harder and faster until he groaned deeply, his head lowering to his chest as his body shook. He gently moved Elsie's legs to the side and collapsed next to her. She curled into his chest as he stroked her back, pulling the rug from the settee and covering their bodies. He kissed her hair sweetly while whispering, "I love you Elsie."  
"I love you too, Charles." Elsie cooed against his chest, placing a loving kiss on his heart as she drifted to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_The last of the servants has finally left for the fair in Thirsk and Charles has slipped down to the kitchen for sandwiches and a large portion of Mrs. Patmore's apple tart. He is walking past her parlor when he hears a low contented sigh and is surprised she didn't go with the others. Tiptoeing up behind her settee, he is startled to find that she has removed her skirt and blouse and is sitting in the dark in her shift and stockings, trying to keep cool in the summer heat. What happens next?_

Charles watches her lay there. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. Her soft brown hair undone and lying across the soft cushion of the deep red settee. His gaze lingers on the rise and fall of her full breasts pushed tight against the thin silk of her shift. He slowly makes his way down her body. The soft curves and dips of her stomach and hips. The sacred deep v at the junction of her shapely thighs. Her shift is pushed up, exposing the tops of her smooth black stockings, the garters that hold them in place. He had often dreamed of her like this. Imagined what her body would look like under her layers of corsets and dresses. He could never imagine the sheer beauty before him. The soft milky white skin of her shoulder,chest and thigh. The dusting of freckles playing against the creamy white. He knows he should turn away, afford her the privacy and respect she deserves from him. Yet, he continues to stare. He longs to run his fingertips across her bare skin, to then follow that path with his lips and tongue. Letting the smooth silk of her skin satiate his burning need to taste her. She stirs, her body moving just enough for a strap to slide from her elegant shoulder, exposing the plump fullness of her breast, a hint of pink from her nipple. His body reacts on its own accord, a sharp intake of breath and a shallow groan in his chest. His fists clench at his sides as he feels himself harden, pressing tightly against his trousers. He knows he is playing with fire. That standing over her nearly naked body as she dozes gently in the summer heat is risky, to say the least. Any moment she could wake, open her eyes, and forever be burned by his lust-filled, sinful gaze. She would see the weakness in him, the need for her he tries so hard to bury and hide. His feet begin to move slowly. His intent to carry him out the door and down the hall. Instead they take him slowly around the settee, where he kneels next to her. He is so close he can hear her shallow breaths, smell the sweet lemon and lavender of her soft brown hair. His hand moves gently as it lifts to her hair, slowly twining a brown lock around his finger. He brings the curl to his mouth, running the soft silk across his lips. His first taste of her beauty. He places the dark lock back down next to her smooth cheek, the back of one finger slowly sliding down the length of her face. Her face instinctively turns into his hand, a small sigh escaping the soft pink of her parted lips. Still she sleeps on. He imagines the heat of the day has rendered her beyond exhausted. He knows she is getting tired, as is he. Tired of their work, tired of propriety, tired of pretending they do not love one another. He knows that she loves him. The way her hands linger on his arm, his chest, his hand. The way she takes care of him, stubbornly holding him back from pushing himself to the limit. The way she looks at him, silently begging him to reveal himself to her. He can no longer hold back. He can't even think of a reason why he should. His eyes linger on her lips before he leans over and presses his own gently down onto hers. He feels her slowly awaken under his attentions. Her lips matching his, her hands coming up to grasp his head. Her fingers playing gently in his silver waves as he deepens the kiss. His tongue running along the crease of her parted lips, searching for entrance into the warm heat of her mouth. She accepts him, pushes her own sweet tongue against his as she moans into his mouth. He cannot find the words in him to speak. He knows they need no words, nothing can explain this final joining of their souls. Her fingers work the buttons of his shirt pushing it away from his chest and running her fingers through his soft curls. His hands roam her body freely, covering every inch within his reach. His palm cups her breast, kneading the soft flesh as his fingertips toy with the hard peaks. Her moans and sighs fill the room. He had hoped she would be a vocal lover. His insecurity needing to hear the satisfaction and confirmation of her pleasure. They continued this mutual exploration of each others bodies. Kissing, touching, tasting of one another until they were both silently begging for release. Charles held Elsie's gaze as their bodies joined and began a lovers dance as old as time. They moved as one, their love finally finding its place within each other's hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

_A week since the funeral and Carson was still climbing the stairs every whip-stitch to check on his precious Lady Mary. Elsie wanted to be cross with the girl for causing him such stress but found she couldn't. She shooed him upstairs and with quiet reigning throughout the house, she made her way upstairs to her room. Opening the door, she peered in to find him sleeping against the headboard, his reading glasses at the tip of his nose, his hands clutching the book in his lap. What happens next?_

Elsie tiptoed inside the room. Staring down at his handsome face, she gently removed his glasses from his nose and the book from his lap. He did not stir, the exhaustion of the last week finally catching up to him. He was still dressed in his trousers and undershirt. His shirt, waistcoat, and jacket hung neatly on his wardrobe door. Of course he would not risk the chance of wrinkles, she thought, smiling to herself. She couldn't help but watch him for a moment. His chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm. His gentle snoring, a calm rolling rumble. She could sleep through it, she thought, if they were married she could spend all night in his arms without being disturbed by it. A tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't know why she continued to do this to herself. They were friends. He saw her as a sibling, family. No, that was too close..a coworker. There were times she thought he felt something, or had a look in his eye resembling love, but it soon faded. She knew she would forever be locked in this battle with herself. An internal push and pull with her feelings for this man. So many things in her life had changed since her scare. She lived most of her days feeling like she was ready to explode, with what she didn't know. She had so many feelings inside her. Relief, fear, joy, love, but mostly regret. She had lived her life in the standard any good housekeeper should. She had given up the chance of a real life for herself, instead dedicating herself to her job. Not so much the house, which she adored. Nor the family, which she, if honest with herself, cared for deeply. She realized too late she had foolishly married herself to her occupation. Something that would never love her in return. She knew Charles had done the same. She had once hung her hopes on the small chance he would eventually retire and ask her to go with him. Now after these terrible turn of events for Lady Mary, she knew it was an impossibility. The thought caused a tightening in her chest and a knot to form in her stomach. He will stay, and work himself to death. He would pass in full livery, tea tray in hand. Or perhaps like this, peaceful in his bed after working himself to a frenzy. She was crying in earnest now, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. She turned from him and faced the door, hoping to control her emotions enough to make her exit. Behind her, she did not see Charles stir. His eyes opening and taking in the sight before him. Mrs. Hughes, his Elsie, stood with her back to him, one arm held tightly at her waist, the other at her face, her mouth. He noticed her slightly bent, her shoulders shaking in an unfamiliar way. Through his sleepy haze he soon realized she was crying. His stomach lurched into his throat. Should he lie here still and give her her privacy? Should he stand and comfort her? Take her small hand in his as she once did for him? Pull her into his arms? Let his hands caress her back and hair, comforting her with his affection? So many times he has wanted to be there for her physically. Yet he knew if he let that barrier down even a bit, they would crash into each other with the force of a storm. He loves her and has wanted her for longer than he can recall. The reasons for him not to tell her seem so trivial now, after seeing his sweet girl through the loss of her husband. Having her confess her regrets of not being honest with Mathew sooner, with not being honest with herself and her feelings. "I could have had him longer, Carson. I wasted so much time." She had said, sobbing into his chest. Her words had stung him sharply, injuring his heart. He had wasted a lifetime. Twenty years he could have held her, kissed her, touched her, loved her. He stood suddenly, his silent confession urging him on. He went to Elsie and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her stiffen in shock before relaxing her back into his chest. His arms held her tightly beneath her chest as he brought his lips down onto her head, kissing her hair, her cheek, her neck. "I love you, Mrs. Hughes. I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. His words releasing her from the walls she had built around herself, Elsie began to sob harder as she turned in his embrace. She found herself looking into the loving eyes of the man she held so dearly in her heart. His thumbs brushed away her freshly shed tears as his hand went to her cheek. He dipped his head and placed a loving kiss along her cheek, then the soft corner of her mouth, before settling on her lips. It was simple, light, beautiful. A promise of what was to come. The words she had hidden so deeply within herself, falling easily from her freshly kissed lips. "I love you, Mr. Carson. I always will."


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know he will never make the first move." said Beryl over a late night glass of port. "If you don't want to be sat in that parlor of yours, discussing Lady Mary and Mr. George, on Valentines Day, you'll have to take that bull-headed Butler by the horns!" Elsie smiled as she remembered their fit of giggles, but Beryl was right. If ever he was to be shifted off his davit of propriety, it would fall to her. Leaving him busy with the staff Valentines, she put her plan into motion. What happens next?_

Elsie heads to her sitting room to wait. She spends the next hour keeping herself busy going over her linen rota and store cupboard order. The tasks do seldom to keep her mind off what Beryl said. She knows she will never be able to "make a move" as Beryl so bluntly put it. Charles would be too blind to notice, or worse, appalled. Either reaction would certainly hurt her. So instead she would continue on as they always had, a steady and constant working relationship containing brief moments of friendship and tenderness. Words would continue to remain unspoken. Gazes would be meaningful, but cut short. Life would continue on for them both, she thought. Things were fine the way they were. Why must there always be need for emotions and passion. For physical attraction and sexual desire. She had pushed those feelings for Charles deep down inside her when she took the position of Housekeeper. These feelings that were once again bubbling beneath her skin, her soul. She shook her head, willing the unwanted thoughts to subside. Telling herself she did not need that from him. She didn't need anything from him.

Time passes quickly and soon he is at her door. With his quick obligatory knock, he swings the door open and is standing there a full wine bottle in his hand, and a tray containing a small plate of cheese and fruit. "Would you care for a drink tonight, Mrs. Hughes? I brought us a bit of a snack as well. I haven't seen you leave your room in hours and you did not eat much at dinner."

"I wasn't aware you were keeping track of me?" Elsie said, sounding sharper than she intended. She softened and smiled at him adding, "I would love some. Thank you very much, Mr. Carson."

"And how was your day, Mrs. Hughes?" He asks pouring her a full glass of wine as she comes to sit at the small table by her door. Charles waits for her to sit, then joins her at the table, scooting the plate closer to her so she can partake in the fine cheeses and fruit.

"Just fine, thank you. And yours?" She asks, trying to be pleasant while keeping her walls up, her heart protected.

"It was long. Poor Lady Mary was up in her rooms all day. It's no wonder, it being Valentines Day and all. Her first without young Mr. Crawley." Charles let out a long sigh. "Love can be so cruel."

There was a long silence between the two when Elsie spoke, looking right at Charles. "You are right about that, Mr. Carson. Love is sometimes a very cruel thing." There was a near palpable tension between them after she spoke the words. Elsie stood up heading towards her desk, fighting the tears that were threatening to come, she spoke quickly. "Perhaps I should finish up here and head to bed. I will see you in the morning. Good night, Mr. Carson." With her back still to Charles, she leans over her desk pretending to look for something.

Charles is confused. Her words had been true. Love was cruel. His unspoken love for her was a cruelty he had endured for more years than he can recall. "Oh, um, well. I'm sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Hughes. I just thought that perhaps you were looking forward to some company this evening." He cleared his throat as he stood. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hughes. Happy Valentines Day."

"Wait, Mr. Carson. I'm sorry to be so rude. I suppose I'm just not having a good day myself." She said a tear escaping down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked around the room, anywhere but at him. "Please, sit. Let's finish our treat."

They both sit back down and sip at their wine. Tears fall freely down Elsie's cheeks now. She wipes them as quickly as they fall.

"Mrs. Hughes, please, what is wrong?" Charles finally asks, his deep voice a little over a whisper. "Why did you agree with me about love being cruel?"

"Isn't it though, Mr. Carson?" She nearly whispers. "Isn't love a cruel and controlling emotion? One has no power over it. Cannot simply forget or deny it. If you feel it for another, it is always there, whether you want it to be or not." She cannot help but feel his gaze on her. She stiffens and reaches for a strawberry, adding, "I'm sure Lady Mary wishes she did not love Mr. Crawley so. The pain would most definitely be easier to bear."

"I believe you're right." Charles says reaching his hand across the table to cover hers. "Though that does not explain your tears. Don't tell me they are for Lady Mary, I know your sentiments there." He pauses before making a leap he hasn't had the courage to do before. "Sometimes love isn't always cruel, Mrs. Hughes." He says, bringing his other hand to the table. Placing her tiny palm between his two, he looks into the blue eyes of the woman before him. "Love can be the very thing that keeps you going. The one constant in your life. It can be expressed in many ways. Kind words, gentle touches, meaningful glances. It can blossom as slow as the prettiest flower, or burn as hot as a flame. I have felt the cruelty of love. Yet, I also have felt the all consuming joy of love. I feel it everyday, Elsie. I feel it for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Elsie had admonished him to leave serving on the sand covered beach to the younger and more agile footmen, but he had taken her remark as a slight to his abilities as Butler and insisted on being in attendance the entire day. Charles performed admirably but at the very end of the day, he was hot and tired and took a misstep in the sand. They both heard a loud popping sound, followed by a crack as he collapsed into a heap on the sand. What happens next? _

"Mr. Carson!" Elsie gasps as she rushes over to where he knelt in the sand. "Are you okay, Mr. Carson?" She whispered, bending in front of him and gathering the glass from the broken wine bottle as Alfred and James lift him off the ground.

"I'm quite alright! Gentlemen, please." Charles said shrugging off the boys and standing. "I just tripped in that blasted hole. The wine is ruined. How many glasses did I break?" Charles asked as he brushed the sand from his attire. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. Of all times to falter in front of her, it had to be today. When she had already warned him, questioned him and his abilities. He was an old man to her now. Frail and incompetent, which made him worthless in his own mind. He never quite realized how important her opinion of him was. He cared for her deeply, at times thought he just might truly love her. After all he cared for her more than any other person he had ever known. He had felt everything for her a man should feel towards a woman. For sake of propriety and their positions he had never acted on those feelings, yet they were always present in him.

"Just one glass, Mr. Carson." Elsie answered him, placing a hand on his forearm. "Are you sure you're alright. Perhaps you could let the boys finish up here and come sit a bit."

Charles jerked his arm from her and stepped back. His eyebrows furrowed and his voice deepened as he scolded her. "I am perfectly capable of finishing my duties, Mrs. Hughes. If you would be so kind as to not treat me like an infirm old man, I would appreciate it!"

The family and staff continued to look on as the housekeeper's well-known fiery Scottish temper began to brew as she reacted to Mr. Carson's public scolding. "I just...I was not insulting you, Mr. Carson! I was simply trying to.." She stopped herself, clenching her fists at her side as her eyes glossed over. "Oh, never mind!" Elsie said quietly and turned from him storming off towards the sea.

Charles watched her walk along the sand until she nearly disappeared. He feared he would have some apologizing to do this evening when they returned. He knew she would forgive him, she always did.

Charles went about finishing up with the family. The sun was starting to set and Elsie was still gone. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach since she left. He never had liked getting on Elsie Hughes' bad side. He found Mrs. Patmore giving orders to the maids as they started packing up their dishes and linens. "Mrs. Patmore, have you seen Mrs. Hughes?" Charles asked quietly to the cook.

"Not since she stormed off after your little episode there!" Beryl blurted, wildly gesturing to the spot where he had fallen. "And I don't blame her none! Not after how you treated her. And if front others family and staff, no less. It might not be my spot to say so, but you have dug yourself a right mess, Mr. Carson." He stood there staring opened mouth at her as she continued muttering as she walked away. He could clearly hear the words "love, bloody, stubborn, and fool".

His chest clenched at the words. He was a bloody, stubborn, old fool. And he did love Elsie...completely and hopelessly. He realized she was just trying to take care of him the way she always had, and he and all his stubborn pride wounded her.

After informing his Lordship and the family of his plans, he set off after Mrs. Hughes. He was walking for quite some time when he happened upon Elsie sitting in the sand. Her skirts were raised, her feet bare and pushing in the wet sand as the tide rose up to meet her sun was setting beautifully along the edge of the sea. The pinks, oranges, golds seemed to dance across her face and beautiful auburn hair. He saw the woman who came into his life twenty years ago, bringing with her a while new meaning to his world.

Elsie felt his presence and stood, brushing the sand from her skirts. She picked up her shoes and stockings and without a glance in his direction marched past him. "I'm sorry if I neglected my duties, Mr. Carson. It won't happen again. Is the family ready to leave?"

"The family has already left, Mrs. Hughes." Charles answered to her back. He moved forward taking her arm and gently turning her to face him. With sincere sorrow in his eyes he apologized. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I assure you it won't happen again. I should never have let myself get so worked up in the first place. When you suggested I sit out and let the young men take over I must admit it wounded my pride a bit. I know I'm not as young as I once was, and I don't much like to be reminded of it...especially by you."

Elsie was softened by his sincere apology. She knew it took much out of him to make this confession to her. She was confused to why she would be the one to wound him with her words. Certainly he had never held her regard in such high esteem before. He had never showed the same care for her as she had for him. "I accept your apology. However, you must know I only had your best interests at heart."

"I know. You always do." He deep voice replied quietly as he slid his hand slowly down until he touched the bare skin of her forearm.

Elsie felt her skin tingle under his touch. The touch was unfamiliar to her, but very welcome. She saw and felt the sincerity of his actions and laid her free hand over his on her arm. "Why does it bother you so that I was the one to say that to you? You must know I believe you can fulfill all your duties still Charles, even if we both are getting older. I just wish you would lesson your load a bit, at times." She smiled at him trying to lighten the mood.

Charles' shoulders relaxed a bit as he spoke. "And I should listen to you. You were right today. You are always right." He smirked. "If I had left the serving to the boys, we could have had a bit of time to walk together and enjoy this lovely scenery." He said smiling down at her, then glancing at their joined hands. "Elsie, I...well, I just did not like the idea of you seeing me as an old, washed-up, has-been. A man beyond his prime and becoming useless in a new world. You have always been one step ahead of me, and I always seem to be dragging behind."

"I could never see you that way." Elsie began, staring into his beautiful hazel green eyes. "Charles Carson, you are the strongest and most honorable man I have ever known. And if I am a step ahead, it is only because I have you right behind me."

"And I always will be, Elsie Hughes. Always." He said softly, taking both her hands in his.

Elsie felt as if her heart would burst. Charles was promising himself to her. Maybe not in the usual way a man would to a woman, but in the only way he knew how. She knew he would always be with her. Through sickness and health, through good times and bad, until death parted them. She smiled up at him, hoping he could see the love she had for him. "I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else." She whispered as she rose on her tiptoes and softly kissed his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

_Who is this fellow she's walking out with? And such a rough looking sort, according to Molesley. I've tried so very hard to tell her how I feel, to show her at least. I'll have to see for myself, there she is now, knocking on Mrs. Crawley's door. My god, it couldn't be, not…Charlie Grigg! I…I can't…no, I need some time…the ruins, that's the place…I can breathe, think… Later, whirling at the sharp crack of a twig behind him, "Elsie, please, I…just tell me…why h-him?!" What happens next?_

"Charles! He came here last week." She began as she stood stock still looking at him. "He was looking for you. He needed some help and I offered it."

"And what exactly did you offer him?" Charles asked accusingly, scoffing at her before adding, "Don't think I haven't been told he's been courting you about town all week. I'm sure he's told you everything! Did you have a nice laugh at my expense? Do you think me so dignified and honorable now, Mrs. Hughes? Don't think your the first woman he's charmed into..."

His rant was broken by a slap to his cheek. He watched as Elsie crumbled before him in tears. Her eyes wide in shock at her own actions, her hands covering her open mouth. She shook in anger and hurt. "How dare you, Charles Carson! How dare you speak to me in that manner! Do you honestly think that is what's going on? Do you really think so little of me? That I could form a relationship with that man? That I could betray you in that way?" Tears were spilling from her eyes as she broke into sobs. Her shoulders slumped as she dried her eyes with her sleeve and continued. "He is sick and dying. He only wanted help. I just...I thought it would be best to not burden you. You have been through so much lately. I did not want to see you hurt anymore, Charles. Although now, I don't see why I even bother with you anymore. It is fairly obvious where I stand in your regard!" With that she turned her back on him and quickly fled towards the house.

Charles stood there taking in everything she said. So Griggs had not been courting her. She was not walking out with him. She was helping Griggs to make things easier on him. Of course she would do that. Hadn't she always looked out for him. Helped him in any way she could. His stomach was twisting in knots. His heart was pounding in his chest. What had he just done? He had accused his very best friend of such horrific and scandalous things. He knew in his heart she would never have done these things with Griggs, yet he stood there and accused her of offering herself to him. She was the most honorable and dignified human being he had ever known. She was also the most kindhearted and generous. Which would explain her actions. He knew he had hurt her to the soul with his accusations. How would he ever make things right between them again? He was just so angry after seeing her on Griggs arm. He was filled with such a jealous rage. Yes. That is what it was. He was completely and utterly jealous. He was scared of losing her. And to Charlie Griggs of all people.

"Oh Gods! What have I done?" He cried, watching her as she made her way towards the house. "Elsie!" He hollered. "My God, Elsie! Please! Wait! Stop!" He was running now. He couldn't remember the last time in his life he had felt such panic or fear. He ran towards her, screaming her name. "Elsie, please!" He could feel tears slide down his cheeks. Never in his life has he cried like this. Not for his Mother, not for Lady Sybil, nor Mr. Crawley. Now he was crying out of fear. Fear of losing the one person in the world that meant the most to him. His only true friend and confidant. His love, his life, his home. She was his everything. It all began and ended with her. His morning and nights and everything in between.

He was gaining on her, almost able to reach out and touch her when she spun around to face him. "There is nothing you can say to me, Mister Carson! Nothing!" Her words were laced with anger. Her Scottish brogue taking complete control of her tongue. "You have done your damage. Leave me be! We are friends no longer. I will be leaving Downton!"

Charles reached out to her and she pulled her hand away. "No! Gods, no! Elsie...please." Tears fell freely from his eyes. "I apologize. I was... I was just so scared."

"Well your precious reputation is safe with me. Don't worry, I'll be taking that with me when I leave." She was still angered. Her tears still falling.

"I don't care about all that!" He shouted. His deep voice echoing across the grounds. "I care about you, Elsie... I care about you." He tried again to take her hand. She did not pull away. "I was scared. I was so scared that I might lose you. I love you, Elsie Hughes. I love you with all of my heart. I don't want to imagine you with anyone else. You are my life, without you I just don't know how to be."

"Charles. You don't...do you know what you're saying?" Elsie stumbled over the words. Still shocked by his revelation. "Are you certain? Because I ... I want to... I want to so badly."

Charles raised his free hand, stroking her cheek. "Believe me, Elsie. I have loved you always, and I will love you until my last breath."

"Oh, Charles." She sobbed as he pulled her into his embrace.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tight in his arms, both sobbing from their emotional release. He stepped back from her and held her face between his strong but gentle hands. "I love you, Elsie Hughes. Be my wife." Before she could answer him, he kissed her lips with all passion and love he had been holding inside for so many long years ...


	7. Chapter 7

_Elsie awoke in a dark mood on this auspicious day, her 50th birthday. Looking at the shadows under her eyes, she yanked her hair up a bit tighter than usual. Pushing on the loosening skin of her neck, she sent up a blessing for high collars. She knew he would insist on a glass of wine and dessert in his pantry and she pushed the thought of his pity from her mind. Determined to ignore everyone, she marched to her parlor door and stood slack-jawed at the sight that greeted her. What happens next?_

There in her parlor, standing right before her desk was a buck naked Charles Carson. "Shut the door Mrs. Hughes, I'm here to give you your birthday present."

Elsie quickly shut the door to prevent anyone from seeing the sight before her. She froze where she stood, her eyes raking up and down his body. His broad, solid, shoulders and chest. The ripple of muscle in his biceps. The solid strength of his thighs and abdomen. She paused momentarily to gaze at his rock hard and massive erection which seemed to have a bow placed snugly around the base ;). Elsie felt her body beginning to flush from the heat building inside her. She began to tremble and throb in places she never seemed to notice before. When she finally found her voice and it came out in a whimper. "Mis..Mister Car...Mr. Carson.. Wha..what are you doing?" She stumbled over the words, her gaze never leaving his body.

Charles sauntered towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Speechless for once he thought, and smirked at Elsie. When he reached her, his hands went to the buttons at her throat. He slowly worked his way down the row of buttons, releasing her firm and full breasts from the black fabric. Sliding it down her shoulders it fell to a pool at her feet. She watched as his hands pushed her corset together releasing the fastenings. He pulled it from her body and tossed it aside. Kneeling before her his hands slid up her legs, pushing her shift to her waist. He found the band of her knickers and pulled them down slowly. Standing, he raised her shift over head baring her heavenly body. Charles stepped back to take in the luscious curves and dips. The full roundness of her soft milky white breasts with their pale pink tips. The sexy fullness of her waist and hips. The soft flow of curls at the beautiful v of her thighs. "Breathtaking, Elsie Hughes. You are gorgeous."

They held each others gaze as Charles pulled the pins from her hair, her dark curls cascading down her back in a waterfall of lemon and lavender. He let the pins drop to the floor as his hands slid around her bare waist. Elsie gasped, inhaling sharply at the feel of his large masculine hands gliding across her naked flesh. "Happy Birthday, Elsie." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Fifty has never looked so good," he whispered, pulling her tight to him and kissing her passionately.

Elsie wrapped her arms around Charles neck and gave in to him. She kissed him fiercely, her lust burning through her body. She pushed Charles back until he was falling onto the settee. She crawled onto his lap, straddling him as he stared up at her in shock. Never did he think she would take control of the situation, but he was more than happy to comply to her wishes. "May I unwrap my gift, Mr. Carson." She purred seductively as her hands enclosed his twitching shaft.

"Please do, Mrs. Hughes." Charles groaned as his hands kneaded her breasts, his thumbs rubbing across her peaked nipples.

In one swift motion, Elsie pulled the ribbon from him. "I think I'd like my gift now, please."

Charles grabbed her hips and lifted her up placing her down upon his thick member. Elsie slowly slid down him. His length filling her fully, she tipped her head back and let out a throaty moan of pleasure. Charles kissed and sucked along her chest and neck. Groaning deeply as Elsie rode him, up and down, grinding and rolling her hips as she worked towards her release. "Oh Charles... Oh yes... Mmmm." Her Scottish brogue was thickening and sounding sexier than anything Charles had ever heard before.

"Yes, Elsie. Come for me, love." Charles encouraged as he held her hips, pushing and pulling her to him. "That's it Els. Come on, love. Ohhh... My beautiful Scottish lass." He smiled as he watched her. Her eyes closed tightly, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"Oh, oh, oh... Charles! Yesssss!" She cried out, shuddering and collapsing against him as they both found their release.

"Mmmm. Happy 50th Birthday, my darling. Did you like your present?"  
Elsie smiled at Charles, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Very much, love. But I must say it was not very original. After all, you did get me same thing for my Birthday last year." Elsie then fell into a fit of giggles as Charles tickled her relentlessly. Pinning her beneath on the settee and giving her his gift all over again...


	8. Chapter 8

"Gòrach bodach!" she grumbled affectionately, moving the silver frame to gather the inventory sheets forgotten on his desk. Turning it to catch the soft lamplight, she gasped and hurried back to her parlor. Charles looked up to find Elsie standing beside him silver frame in hand. "I don't understand, Charles," she said hesitantly. Trying to keep his own voice calm, "Because Alice is my past, and you are my present," he said carefully, "And if I am a very lucky man…

…my always, Mrs. Hughes….. Elsie." He said softly reaching for her hand and the frame. "I was in love with Alice." he said placing the frame on her table and taking her hands in his. "It was a young, passionate feeling. But my heart has belonged to someone else for quite some time. A very long time in fact. I… I'm not sure if this is what you want? If this is what you ever could want. But I'm asking if you would like to try. If you think you could ever love me, Mrs. Hughes." Elsie stared at him dumbstruck. Never in all her years of loving him had she ever imagined he would someday love her back. She assumed she would be living in this one sided affair until the day she died. She had grown accustomed to it, it was second nature to her. His confession had thrown her whole world off axis. She felt like she was spinning, her knees were weakening and she could not take a proper breath. "Mr. Carson." She whispered, her voice cracking as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I…I…" She could not speak. Her tears fell. "I..I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hughes. I never wanted..I did not mean to upset you. If we could just forget I even, oh" he stammered as he released her hands and picked up the frame. "Goodnight Mrs. Hughes. I apologize for causing you distress." His deep voice cracking, his sad soft brown eyes gazing into hers. "Please disregard my foolish nonsense. I don't know what I was thinking." He opened the door and exited quickly without shutting it behind him. Elsie slumped into the nearest chair. Her mind was still spinning and she was having difficulty gathering her thoughts. Was this happening? Was it possible that Charles Carson loved her as she loved him? She had never in her wildest dreams thought she would receive such a confession of love from him. She had loved him from the first moment she laid eyes upon him. He was tall and strapping, a dark curl springing free from his pomade. Strong and stoic. Firm with kind eyes. What was she to do now? She knows she needs to go to him. She needs to see it in his eyes. Speak the words she has held inside her for far too long. She dries her eyes and heads out of her parlor and towards his pantry. She knocks softly. "Mr. Carson. May I come in?" She whispers to the door as it opens. He is standing there crestfallen."I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hughes. I never meant to put you in that situation. I never in.." He stops when she places her palms against his chest. "Shhhh. We'll have none of that now. You don't need to apologize to me Charles. I've never heard sweeter words before in my life." She said smiling, her hands still resting upon his chest. He smiled down at her. "Mrs. Hughes, I..I .." He was nervous and faltering as she slid her hands up his chest and gazed into his eyes. "I think I could love you, Charles Carson." Elsie whispered, her hands meeting around his neck and pulling his face towards hers. "I've only been doing so since the day we met." She was smiling as she softly kissed his lips. "My darling Mrs. Hughes, how I love you so." Charles whispered against her lips as he pulled her tightly into his warm embrace.  
Short and sweet. Hope it doesn't disappoint too much! A Quickie!


	9. Chapter 9

_It had been a very long day, first the garden party, then late supper, the last guest hadn't gone to bed until 2am. On his final rounds, walking past the nursery, Sybbie and Baby George were kicking up a fuss. Charles didn't envy the housemaid assigned to sit with them as a new nanny had not been found. He turned away just as a decidedly Scottish voice began to croon a lullaby. From the doorway, he saw Elsie in a rocker with Baby George while Sybbie stood crying in her crib. What happens next?_

"Hush now, love." Elsie croons sweetly to baby Sybbie. "Elsie will be right with you, Miss Sybbie." Sybbie starts to calm down as Elsie smiles at her and begins her song again. "Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O; Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O, Gu'n dh'fhalbh mo ghaoil 's gu'n dh'fhàg e mi." Her voice is soft and sweet, the unfamiliar Scottish Gaelic flowing perfectly across her lips. He watches her, so beautiful as she mothers over the two. For a moment he is lost, imagining this is his life and he is coming home to the woman he loves and their two darling children. How he wishes he could have given her this. She had as much admitted to him that she wished she would have gone another way. Did she mean with him? He knows he will never know. He has loved her silently for over twenty years and will continue to do so until the day he dies, and he also knows he will not die alone. She will be next to him, taking care of him as she always does. So he rests against the frame of the door and watches her. Rarely does he get the chance to gaze at her and take in all her beauty. Letting his love for her overwhelm him to the breaking point, the tears begin to run down his cheeks and he wipes them away as quick as they fall.

She continues her song. The verses softly lulling the babies to sleep. He sees her eyes filled with unshed tears. Is she thinking the same as he, or are her tears for the wee Mother and Fatherless babes? She stands and carries Master George to cot, gently kissing his head before laying him in the basket. "Sleep well, young prince." Elsie whispers before heading to Miss Sybbie's cot. "And you my darling angel, so sweet like your mother." She says running her fingers gently through Sybbie's fine dark hair until her eyes flutter shut. Elsie watches over the babes, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

Charles stomach tightens in knots as he watches her cry. She is always so strong. They have had their ups and downs recently and he fears he is partly to blame for her distress. She goes and sits down on the small bed that was Nanny's, and hunches over burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shake from the silent sobs. He takes a step towards the door, nearly pushing it open before he stops himself and backs away. He moves forward again and slowly enters the room. Quietly he walks towards her. "Mrs. Hughes." He says in a gentle deep voice.

She stands abruptly, her head lowered as she wipes her eyes across her sleeve. "Mr. Carson. I apologize. I must need my sleep. I'll just go ring for a maid." She says quietly, still looking down and away.

She starts to walk past him and he grabs her arm gently. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Perfectly." She insists, giving a quick forced smile, yet still not looking up at him.

"Will you not look at me, Mrs. Hughes?" He speaks softly, knowing now he is the reason for her tears. "So I can see that you will be fine."

She looks up into his eyes, her familiar housekeeper mask upon her face. "I am perfectly fine, Mr. Carson. As you can see. Just being sentimental is all. You needn't be bothered with me." And she pulls away from him. "Now I must ring a maid for my nightgown. You should go off to bed now, Mr. Carson." Her walls are up now and she is pushing him away again. She has since their fallout over Griggs and Mrs. Crawley. Their is no easy chatting over wine in the evenings, no huddling closely in the halls sharing household gossip, no serving each other at the dining table. The others have begun to notice it as well. He sees their steady gazes as they watch the two fumble around each other. But he knows they will fall back not place, just as they always have before. He knows there is no force that could ever separate them. Nothing that could ever make them abandon each other.

"You are staying here? With the children? That seems highly improper." He says with more judgement than he means. He comes off so cruel at times, overcompensating to assure he doesn't become close enough to let her see his true feelings.

"I am, Mr. Carson. Do you have a problem with that?" Her voice is firm and harsh to him. "We have no one with child rearing skills on the staff at the moment, and Anna is at the cottage with Mr. Bates. So unless you'd like to stay yourself, or wake up her ladyship to do it, I suggest you head off to bed."

He watches her head towards the wall and pull the bell, summoning a maid. She keeps her back turned to him as if waiting for him to leave so that she would not have to face him. He took a step towards her, then made his way to the door. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hughes." He said softly to her back.

She couldn't reply. Not when she knew the next words out of her mouth would be shaken by sobs. He would never know the real reason for her tears. That as she sat there with the wee babes, her heart ached with regret for the life she never had. The life she had wanted with him. A home, children, a promise of eternal love. All the things she knew he could never give her. And now she cries from grief and guilt. She is leaving. After all these years at his side, she will leave him alone to finish out the rest of his days at Downton. She can no longer stay and see them fall apart. Their bond is coming apart at the seams and she knows he is thinking less and less of her. She has shocked him, disappointed him, and now after all these years he still does not understand her. She knows he never will. She also knows she cannot waste what's left of her life holding onto a dream that will never happen. So she wrote to him, Joe Burns. They have been writing all these years. Friendly notes, often laced with compliments and hope. He had never remarried and was living alone on a great farm. He had offered her a place when she retired. A home, a family, and love, even knowing she would not return it. She finally considered his offer and had extended her hopes to him. He had written back expressing his joy and saying he would be there in a fortnight to collect her.

"Goodbye, Mr. Carson.." She whispers as he walks out the door.

_I've had this sitting around for a bit now. I wasn't sure if I would ever publish it. I apologize profusely for the sad ending. It's just what came out of me after watching 4x01. I promise more happy smut in the future ;). -Mona xoxo_


End file.
